Ultimate Soldier
by Mephiles the Dark Spartan
Summary: A massive amount of fandoms smashed together into a showdown between two soldiers so powerful that they can only be called Ultimates. However, only One can survive this battle. T for gore. How many fandoms can you find in this one-shot?


**How many fandoms can you find?**

**Dwedleedleedlee~**

* * *

Two soldiers stared each other down from opposite ends of a futuristic arena vaguely reminiscent of a Roman Coliseum, but these contestants were not ancient Gladiators. No, each wore a combat exoskeleton from the Twenty-Sixth century, with modifications that fit each slightly differently. Their armors were nearly identical, but their styles of combat were entirely different. They watched each other carefully, each checking the other's weaponry. The First soldier had no real ornamentation on his armor, but the Second wore a hooded cloak of black trimmed in crimson.

A singular melodic tone rang out, and the soldiers burst into action. The First soldier instantly grabbed the DMR off of his back, leveling the barrel and taking a quick aim and firing at where the Second had been, but hit nothing but the cast off cloak that had been meant- successfully- as a distraction. The First snorted slightly in disdain and his armor gave him a status update as his visor flashed into infrared. _'Nanovision initiated.'_ He pivoted just in time, blocking the Second's fist and shooting a trio of bullets at him. The Second leaped back, rolling before getting to his feet, crouching slightly. The two glared at each other, the Second's shoulders barely rising in preparation to move, before the First fired again and the Second sprang out of the way, evading the hail of bullets and grabbing his own preferred firearms, a pair of .44 magnums, off of his hips and returning fire in a single smooth movement. Both shot and dodged until they were finally out of ammunition in their clips, and, rather than waste time with reloading, each cast their guns aside and brought up different weapons, the First a hissing blade of blue plasma, the Second a black compound bow with enough draw force to stop a rhinoceros. The Second drew back the bow, firing an arrow with an explosive tip at his enemy, but the First moved lightly to the side, ducking just in time to evade another arrow. The First soldier was not impressed and grabbed a throwing knife from a sheath on his lower leg, sending it spiraling at the Second, who deflected the knife with the edge of his bow before shooting another arrow, finally hitting the First with a glancing blow to the side of the helmet, but the arrow carried on until it bounced off the wall behind the First and exploded.

The pair stopped for a moment, before the Second tilted his head and readied another arrow and the First sprinted forwards, leaping into the air and slashing with his energy sword, slicing the arrow in two, and the charge detonated behind him, carrying him forwards so that he was able to cut the front of the Second's bow in half. The Second fell back, grabbing the ends of the two halves like dagger hilts, and the Soldiers now moved into close-quarters combat. The First's energy sword spat lethal plasma, but the Second was skilled with blocking the blows from the energy sword at the hilt, and was able to wrap the bowstring around the First's hand, pushing back until the two toppled and the Second let go of his bow and grappled the energy sword away from the First. The blade, however, fizzled out, keyed only to the First's armor. Caught by surprise, the Second was knocked back, and the First recovered the advantage and flicked his left wrist, a hidden blade snapping out, and he stabbed the Second in between the ribs.

The Second writhed, before a compartment on his thigh snapped open and he was able to grab a strange metal object that slightly resembled some form of space-age... pen-screwdriver thing, which he held to the side of the First's helmet. The Screwdriver pulsed out high frequency sonic waves, interfering with the First's HUD and sending the soldier reeling, reaching for his ears. The Second scrambled to his feet while the First shook himself, recovering. Blood oozed from the Second's wound, but the Soldier's armor quickly began repairing the damaged tissue beneath. He was still shaken however, and the First made a show of flicking his wrist, sending a few drips of blood splashing to the floor. The Second's armor completed its temporary fix, and the Soldier took on a fighting stance, wielding his Sonic like a knife, and, as it was, pressed a button so that a narrow, needle-like blade did, in fact, spring forth from the bottom of the weapon. The Second took the defensive and the First advanced, the two battling back and forth, blades clashing, until both tried to simply overpower each other, pressing forth with growing pressure, until their weapons snapped and they faced each other now with only their fists... and a handful of less material weapons.

"Yol Toor Shul!"

"Fo Krah Diin!"

The Soldiers' Voices met in a blast of Fire and Ice, sending both back, and it took them a few moments to get to their feet. Both stood completely still, before finally, they glared at each other through empty eye sockets under depolarized visors.

In a sudden show, they burst into flames, moving so quickly they almost seemed to vanish before meeting again in a screeching ball of fire. The First roared, skeletal jaws splitting like a snake's, while the Second roared back, bone wings splitting out of his shoulder blades. They fought, moving at a speed beyond human comprehension, their powers growing with their rage, each evenly matched. As the aspects of Zarathos, as the burning skeletal warriors known only as the 'Ghost Riders', they felt no pain, only fury, such fury that had never been known. They matched each other, blow for blow, strike for strike, breaking bones and melting metal, only to have the wounds they received and dished out almost instantly vanish as their Fires keeping them alive and fighting, until the First was able to get behind the Second and grab one of his wings, planting a boot on the other Soldier's back and pulling, ripping at the wing while the Second wailed and struggled to break free until the wing snapped, and the Second collapsed with another pained, awful screech. The First, however, tripped back, the sudden lack of support knocking him off balance. He got to his feet, though, and stood triumphantly over the Second... until the Second launched up, seeking Vengeance, and grabbed the First by the neck, hurling him across the room, pouncing forward, pummeling the other Soldier's head, until the Visor shattered and he hooked his clawed fingers into the First's eye sockets and pulled, snapping off the front of the skull, and held it up with a snarl of pride. Molten metal and blood ran down his arm, and the body of the First changed back into human form, leaving only dead human flesh and blood within a husk of armor. The Second stood up, stepping back and throwing the bit of bone that he held to the floor, turning, his remaining wing dragging behind him, until he too reverted into his mortal form and fell, exhausted, to the floor. He raised one fist, however, punching the air, delighted with his triumph, before he blacked out. He did have a last thought before passing into unconsciousness, though-

_At least I'm not like the other guy..._

...

A group of people stood in a viewing room, waiting for the verdict of the woman who sat, chin resting on the backs of her hands as she thought.

"Well?" One of them asked.

The woman didn't answer, but hummed contentedly.

The group shifted slightly, unsure. They knew that their Queen could be fickle.

Finally, she spoke.

"I think subject Delta-Three-X passes. Get him out of there, and get a clean up crew for the dead one. I don't think Delta-Seven-S is going to be doing anymore fighting, so take his weapons and let Detex have his pick."

The group was slightly surprised. She had made a shorter 'nickname' of sorts out of the Second's call sign. They each thought that she must plan on speaking of the newly christened 'Detex' often. They managed to gather their wits and answered, each in the same way but in a slight jumble of surprised reactions.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Then, the Queen stood up and left, leaving the group to their gossip over their newest Ultimate.


End file.
